


There Are Strange Things done in the Toronto Sun.

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Fix-It, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-10
Updated: 1999-05-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Benny relates a *terrible* dream to Ray, in which basically the entire Third Season took place...





	There Are Strange Things done in the Toronto Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    There are Strange Things Done in the
    
    Toronto Sun by the Writers Who
    
    Moil for Alliance
    
    by K. S. Nicholas
    
    ---------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    "And I kept saying, I originally came to Chicago on the trail of my father's
    killer.'"
    
    "So, you did, didn't you?"
    
    "Yes, Ray, but I don't tell it to everyone within thirty seconds of meeting
    them. And your car--"
    
    "What about my car?"
    
    "It was destroyed, Ray. Set on fire by a performance arsonist."
    
    "A performance *artist*?"
    
    "Arsonist, don't ask."
    
    "Benny, you destroy the Riv again. I don't believe it. I musta been pissed."
    
    "Well, actually, you weren't you, Ray."
    
    "Run that one by me again Fraser."
    
    "You were undercover so another Ray was undercover as you. I had not
    been informed of this and everyone was acting like you were you except
    me." 
    
    "So, you let this imitation Ray destroy my car? I knew you had something
    against the Riv." He pulled up to the curb in front of the consulate,
    "Get out Fraser."
    
    "It was only a dream, Ray."
    
    "You on guard duty again?"
    
    "Yes, Inspector Thatcher is still upset about the amnesia incident."
    
    "Did the Dragon Lady make an appearance?"
    
    "Oh, yes, Ray, and her hair, it was, well--" he grimaced with distaste.
    "Francesca was there as well. She was working at the 27th as a civilian
    aid."
    
    "It was a nightmare," Ray groaned.
    
    "And the other Ray was well, strange."
    
    "Strange?"
    
    "He asked if I thought he was attractive."
    
    "I that's queer, Benny, not strange. So was he?"
    
    "Was he what?"
    
    "Attractive."
    
    "I wouldn't know. But he did seem rather vain about it. He wouldn't put
    on his glasses unless he had to shoot someone."
    
    "Some cop," Ray snorted. "You been sleeping with the window open again
    Fraser? I keep tellin' ya, the smog, it'll do things to your brain."
    
    * * *
    
    ---------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    


End file.
